Story of Hope-Takao verse
by syntaxis.antichemenoin
Summary: A broken promise, a run away, a loss? When you've done something that you regret after.. even if he forget, he still remember the loneliness. half-birthday fic for Takao. MidoTaka
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**A MidoTaka project for Takao's birthday! Yeah, I know that it still days to go, so I'll update this daily 'til the big day~ and we (me and my sister) make it in two version, make separately by us, but we still discussing each story together..so make sure to read the Midorima's version too! This and that fic is one package!**

**So basically, this version is the dramatic one (maybe) and my sister will be focusing on humor**

**OOC ahead…**

**Story ****of Hope-Takao's verse **

**Chapter 1: Forgotten**

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Shin-chan~!" a familiar voice made Midorima turned away from the book he read. He was in the empty classroom, afterschool. As he expected, Takao was there, smirking innocently

"You're noisy. I can hear you well from the first call you know" he pushed up his glasses, making an annoyed face.

"Ehehe..by the way, where should we go this Wednesday?" Takao made a sparkling eye, pushed himself closer to Midorima.

"This Wednesday? Why should I go with you?"

"Eh? But you.."

"Anyway, I can't go. I have made an appointment with this person to study together for the next week's test" he pointed a guy that sat infront of him. Takao just realized that the guy was there all along.

"..What?"

"Yo, Takao. Sorry for borrowing your Shin-chan, hehe" the guy was their classmate, Ono. He was smart sand kind, and he was actually a cheerful and lousy person like Takao, so they got friendly and he ended up being friend with Midorima, Takao's partner too.

"...But Shin-chan, you said you'll go on a date with me that day" Takao's expression changed, a little sad and pouted.

"Really? I don't remember it. Besides, I don't want to throw my time playing with you when the next day is a test" again, Midorima didn't seem care for it.

"Oh yeah, you should join us too, the three of us can study together!" Ono said happily.

"..No"

"Huh?"

"No! Shin-chan should go on a date with me this Wednesday!" Takao looked he almost cried

"Ta..Takao?" Ono seemed confused, he turned to see Midorima's reaction.

"Why are you so noisy about that. Just go by yourself, I prefer study" Midorima looked annoyed

"Noo! I wanna go with you!"

"The..then, what about you and Midorima study together, if I stand on the way, you see.." Ono still confused, but he felt like he was in the middle of their way.

"That's not it! He promised me we will go to this place I want!"

"Are you really don't want to study like that?" Midorima sighed. "Sorry, I don't remember saying that to you, and my answer haven't changed, I choose study than playing with you"

"But..but..you promised..me" Takao was sulking

"It's not a matter of study or not, but it's.." Takao shut for a seconds. "The day"

"What about the the day? Wednesday comes every week you know" Midorima pushed his glasses up again, "Really.. how can I abandon my studt for such a not important matter?"

"..." Takao suddenly felt he was stabbed by a knife. The tears began to fall from his eyes.

"He..hey! why are you crying? Fine, if you want it, we can go after the test" Midorima was surprised too, because, he never really saw Takao cried like that. Takao was always a happy-go-round person, never being sad. So if he cried like that, of course Midorima had made a really big mistake, even though he didn't know what it is.

"..Forget it" Takao said, sobbing.

"Huh? I'm trying to be kind and you.."

"I said forget it! You baka Shin-chan! Just go study with that idiot Ono till you rot your brain! I won't care again!" after yelling like that, there was silence. Midorima couldn't say anything, confused, and Ono was in a shock. After that Takao suddenly turned away and ran away, crying.

Midorima and Ono looked at each other.

"What's his problem?"

Xxxxxxxxx

Takao ran and ran, he didn't know which direction he go. The rain was falling, hiding the tears flowing in his eyes. He then stopped, breathing heavily. His chest felt so hurt, his mind was all messed up.

"Why.. I said that.." he looked down, only found his reflection on the watter puddle under him.

The rain was still pouring hard.

"Baka..Shin-chan.." he felt his tears began to flow again.

It hurts. Really hurts. Why..

_Shin-chan.. you promised me.._

_You forget it easily?_

_So it was nothing to you.._

_What am I..to you?_

_It's not that I'm selfish_

_I always give in to you, everytime you put a request_

_I always listen to you, so you became happy_

_Why.._

_Didn't you hear me..just for this once_

_I'm selfish, but.._

Takao continued walking, he opened his cellphone. And he found Midorima's number there.

_It hurts_

_I love you, shin-chan, but you don't know, do you?_

_We're always together_

_But why I felt this empty_

_And alone_

_I don't want to be like this_

_It's scary_

Takao walked as he typing something in his cellphone, his eyes was really blurred.

_If I knew it would be like this_

_I wonder if it's better I don't stand beside you at all_

_It hurts so much that I want to forget_

_Why, why, why.._

_I just want you to look at me_

_Please look at me_

_I want you to looka at me, just once_

_For all my hopes_

_I want.._

"Look out!"

"Huh?" When he realized it,a car was right there ready to hit him within the next second.

Xxxxx

"Geez, that Takao, what's his problem?" Midorima still grumbled about it. He was still in the classroom, studying with Ono.

"Well, he really want to go with you this Wednesday, but I never saw him that desperate" Ono played with pencil. "Ah, it's raining outside" he looked to the window.

" And that was kind of me, to suggest him to go after test"

"Hmm, Wednesday, Wednesday.. Wednesday is.. 21st of November right?" Ono tried to remember.

Suddenly he realized the reason.

"Crap!21 November is Takao's birthday right?"

"..Huh?"

"Right.. No wonder he was mad about it. You don't even remember your partner's birthday, how cruel of you"

"I..it's not my fault that I don't remember! Why he didn't just told me it is his birthday?"

"..You're such a blockhead"

"What! What did you.."

**Beep beep**

Midorima's cellphone was ringing. Midorima checked upon it." A message from Takao".

"Wow, I guess he want to apologize? Or worse, he want to break up with you~" Ono teased him

"Shut up, Ono! We don't even go out to begin with! And yeah, he supposed to apologize to me!" Midorima blushed.

"What? So you haven't confessed to him yet? Poo-ey~"

Midorima blushed even more. He then rushedly read the message pretend not hearing anything.

"And I know you guys hold something for each other~" Ono just yawned and when he opened his eyes, he saw Midorima's face was in a shockin expression. _Huh?_

"What'd he say?" Ono suddenly became curious and peeked to the cell phone.

**From: Takao**

**You don't remember?**

Midorima froze. Ono sighed.

"You're the one who should apologize to him, Midorima"

"What?" Midorima was about to yell, but the cellphone was ringing once again. When he looked at it, it was a call from oOotsubo, his senpai.

"Midorima! Where are you now!"

"Yes, what is it senpai? I'm still at school"

"Great, you let Takao go home by himself?"

Midorima twitched. _What, why is everything fussing about Takao?_

"Yeah, so what? He came crying to you?"

"It's worse.." Ootsubo's sound seemed shaking

"Huh? What happened?"

"Takao.. he's.." Ootsubo paused for a moment. "He got into accident, hit by a car..I happened to be near there, and now we're taking him to the hospital"

Midorima froze again

"What? He's..alright, isn't he? That idiot..he.." he felt his head was empty

"I guess not..he hit his head..there was so much blood..ah, but..but it will be okay! He will be fine, 'cause he is our Takao! Just come to the hospital, you're his partner aren't you?"

The call ended.

_What?_

_Why?_

_He just sent me a message.._

_He just yelled at me back then, because I forgot his birthday.._

_He was still smiling like usual this morning.._

_It must be a lie..right?_

_Or is..not_

_Takao is not..comitting suicide right?_

_The fight between us.._

_Is it my fault?_

His head was so messed up with visions uf the crying Takao back there.

Then he remembered all of his all for nothing chitchat with Takao all til today.

"_My name is Takao Kazunari, nice to meet you"_

"_I lost to you once, you know, even though you didn't remember me"_

"_Why I always lost to you in rock paper scissors?"_

"_Ehh, is that your lucky item today? What a cute doll!"_

"_Hey, we only met recently, but.. I feel like it's been so long..that we got along as partners.."_

.

.

_Impossible_

_Impossible_

_No_

_That Takao can't be.._

_He's always smiling like an idiot.._

_But why.._

"Midorima!?" Ono called him as he suddenly ran outside, as fast as he could. "You forgot your bag! Hey~ whoa, if it's about Takao, he won't even look around" Ono gave a huge sigh

"Well, I just hope those guys can understand each other, or they won't be together at all"

Xxxxxxx

"Takao!" Midorima came in to the room, welcomed by a relieved face of Ootsubo. His body and clothes were all wet, and some dirtied by mud. He had been running from the school to the hospital in the rain."Is he alright?"

He saw Takao was sleeping silently at the bed, his head was bandaged. Ootsubo was beside him, looking after the junior.

"Yeah..his injury wasn't that said he'll recover if he got enough rest for it"

Midorima felt so relieved of that. He felt so unpowered right at that time. "Thank..goodness.."

"The witness said he was so focused to his cellphone that he didn't realize it was red lamp for the pedestrian"

_Could it be..his message..to me?_

But no, he couldn't let Ootsubo see his true side now

"Hmph, that idiot. Always so careless, I forgot that Oha-asa said it's a bad day for Scorpio" he came back act strongly.

"Hmm did you say something to him? Anything happen between you guys?" Ootsubo seemed concerned

"Hu..huh? why do you think so?"

_He wouldn't have known, would he?_

"Well..Takao was still concious when I was there to help him, and he said something about "-nchan..-rry..-rget" with this desperate look before he fell unconciuos.I didn't hear it clearly but I thought it was Shinchan, sorry and forget.. so I immediately remember to call you"

Midorima felt his heart was aching. So it was because of him.

"Anyway, I don't know what happened but, since you're here you should be beside him, I have other things to do now" Ootsubo stood up and was about taking his leaves. "The doctor said that he should wake up by tomorrow too. So be sure to make it up with him!"

"U-uh! Wait!"

"Hm?"

"It's just..err..t-thank you for taking care of him" Midorima said, blushing. OOotsubo smiled.

"No problem"

And with that, he walked away and gone.

Midorima sat on the chair beside Takao's bed, and staring at Takao's sleeping face. It was so innocent..yet fragile..

_I never looked at it so intensely, and I just feel it now.._

Midorima squeezed Takao's hand

"So..idiot.." he gritted his teeth.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"_Shin-chann~ Shin-chann~"_

"_Geez, stop calling me by that name!" was he's used to say, but.._

"_Ehh, but I think it's cute and suits you~" everytime he hear Takao said that, with his huge smile on his face, he wouldn't protest more of it._

"_Shin-chan~! Let's go together this 21 November ! I wanna go to the amusement park~!"_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Pleasee? I want to ride the merry go round there with you, Shin-chan!"_

"_Two high school boys riding a little kid's toy like that.." he sighed "Are you insane, Takao?"_

"_But..But.. It's like my dream when I was kid, to ride it with my very important person~!" Takao sticked closer to him, pouted " And it is a special day, too!"_

_Midorima felt his heart skipped a beat for second, but he wouldn't admit that. "And what is it?"_

"_Boo.. you have to come if you wanna know~" Takao then smirked teasingly, putting his finger pointing at Midorima_

"_..It's not that I want to know. But if you insist.." Midorima knew Takao would insist him more and more if he say no, well, Takao is a great pusher._

"_Really?" Takao's eyes were sparkling happily "Yayyy~!" he hugged Midorima, who was in surprise_

"_Hey! Let go of me!"Midorima knew he was blushing_

"_Then, it's a promise! Pinky swear! "_

_Takao caught Midorima's pinky before he could react_

"_If you lie, you'll get pierced by thousand needles!" he giggled_

"_So kid-like.." Midorima sighed. "What's so great about going with me anyway?"_

"_Because it's Shin-chan!" Takao smiled, a very bright smile for Midorima's eyes. "If I'm with Shin-chan, whenever I'm around you, I'll be happy!"_

Xxxxxxxxx

Midorima woke up from the dream he had. So he got sleeping after an all night watch. It was morning already. Or even noon? He couldn't tell.

It was a dream about what happened back then in the early month. And he suddenly felt guilty to forgot it so easily. He didn't tell, but, he wanted to go with Takao too, when he asked. He looked again at Takao, who was still sleeping beside him.

"I'll apologize to you when you wake up" he smiled as he pet Takao's hair.

And Takao seemed to react, his finger were moving, and his head shaking too.

"Takao?" Midorima hold Takao's hand tightly. "Wake up!"

As if he heard Midorima, he slowly opened his eyes. He still looked tired, and his eyes looked sleepy.

"Takao!" Midorima sneered happily. Yeah, he had to admit that he was happy, to see his partner to wake up.

Takao looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Who are you?"

"Huh?"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story of Hope-Takao's verse: Promise**

**Day 2 : Karma**

"Who are you?"

"Huh?"

There was a silence, as Midorima recalled twice about what did Takao say before.

"Don't joke around, Takao!" he finally said, feeling worried

"Huh, Takao? Who's that? Who are you? Where is this place?" Takao asked so many questions but his eyes looked blank, not as lively he used to be. He got up, and felt a little pain from his head. "Ouch"

Midorima stood very uneasy.

_Could it be_

_Could it be?_

"Takao! You don't remember me? I'm your partner!" Midorima grabbed Takao's shoulder tightly, trying to doubt this as a joke.

Takao flinched. His expression suddenly changed into a darker one.

"Nooo!" Takao screamed and pushed Midorima away with all of his strength, shaking strongly, as if Midorima was some monster trying to eat him up. His face was pale, and he was somewhat looked shocked. Midorima's ass stumbled by the floor.

"Ta..kao?"

_What in the world just happened?_

_Does Takao really mad to him?_

"Don't come near me! Don't touch me! Go away!" now Takao's expression changed again into an angry one.

"Why? What's gotten into you?" Midorima stood up, trying to get near Takao again, but Takao throw his pillow at Midorima's face, bulls eye.

"I said don't go near me!"

"Hey Midorima, I come again.. Has Takao..huh?" Ootsubo broke in right at the moment.

They were in such an akward situation. Takao was about to throw everything beside him and Midorima kept insisting. They stopped the moment Ootsubo came in, though.

"Ooh! You finally wake up! You've made the entire team worried you know, Takao!" apparently, Ootsubo brought the team with him there. It was Miyaji who said it, act harsh as usual, but kind of relieved.

"Senpai.." Midorima froze,

"..What are you doing?" Ootsubo came front. "Fighting again right after woken up?"

"No, you see, Takao is—" Midorima stopped talking when he saw Takao just ran and hid behind that big body of Ootsubo like a kid, but his eyes showed hatred toward Midorima.

_He really hates me now?_

"Heeh? What happened?"

The others seemed confused.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Amnesia, most likely" the doctor had finished examining Takao. "Maybe because of the hit he got in his head"

"But his memories will come back, won't it?"

"It could, eventually. Though, we won't know what will that happen. I don't mean it, but I met cases like this, and usually it took years to recover the memory"

"You've gotta be kidding!" Miyaji yelled. Ootsubo hit him with his elbow so he would shut up.

"Well, you should try something that will trigger his memory, maybe that'll work" after the others nodded, the doctor said again, "Now I have to check on another patient, if you may let me go"

"Ahh, thank you"

The doctor left.

Everyone there were shocked. And of course Midorima, he was in the most shock. _Why it'd turned out like this?_

_He was all okay before!_

They turned back to see Takao was just staring into spaces. His eyes were cold, and he was not as chatty as before. The atmosphere got all depressed suddenly.

"Takao?" Ootsubo tried to seek a way. He patted Takao's hair, and Takao doesn't seem to mind it,even though he stared at Ootsubo with an unreadable expression. "How are you feeling right now?"

"My head hurts" Takao replied shortly. The others could just confused due to the sudden change of attitude

"I see, I'll just explain you the situation then, you are Takao Kazunari, a freshmen of Shuutoku High, our school. You got into the basketball club. I'm Ootsubo, your captain. They are Kiyoshi Miyaji and Shinsuke Kimura, your senpai. And the last is Shintaro Midorima, your classmate and partner, or maybe a best friend—" Ootsubo stopped, as he saw Takao's angry (or maybe disgusted?)face.

"No way" said Takao "He couldn't be my partner, I don't want to be with him"

There was silence for a moment. Midorima looked really hurt.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"That's not an answer, but whatever.." Ootsubo sighed. "Midorima, I need to talk to you"

They went outside the room. Miyaji and Kimura stayed with Takao.

"I'm asking you once again. Did something happened between you and Takao before the accident?"

"Eh.. that's.."

"Just answer me"

"..We got into a fight" Midorima sighed. "Satisfied now? So what if we fought?"

Ootsubo gave a big dissapointed sigh

"Have you noticed that Takao had been acting strangely these days?"

"Ah?No, he's just the same as always, making a fuss everywhere he go"

"You couldn't tell it?" Ootsubo was surprised. "He is your partner and you're always with him. I only met him at club activities, but I could tell that there's something wrong!"

"Huh? Something wrong? Well, aside from he suddenly yelled at me back then, he was surely fine"

"Was not" Ootsubo snorted. "Midorima, you don't realize that Takao's parents haven't come to see him?"

"Ah, now that you said it.. there's no one coming beside us"

"Huh..a block-head as always.. Okay, I will just tell you bluntly" Ootsubo took a deep breath. "Takao had been quite..in problems, recently. It started after we lost to Rakuzan. He seemed fine, but he was actually blaming himself for it"

"What? Of course not! Idiot!"

"But if it was just that, it should be okay.."

Midoima stared curiously at his captain

"..His parents were in a verge of divorcing, the two of them were working overseas, and they just came home to fight. Takao's sister didn't seem care at all, she chose to never being home, always going out with her friends and boyfriend. So Takao must be in a hard position, and very lonely"

"I didn't know that! He never tell me!"

"Yeah, looks like he was intended to hide it. I heard it from the consultary teacher that's worried about him, too. But he always acted like everything was fine" .

"Takao, he.."

"I heard his parents were in home recently, and they got into a big fight. He wanted to stop them, but they ended up saying bad things to him.. and I think that was the reason his mental grew more fragile. He was in an unstable mental condition all of these days and you, his partner DIDN'T know"

"It's not my fault! He didn't tell me! How should I know!"

Ootsubo sighed again, felt really hopeless talking with Mr. Heartless in front of him

"You should've know by looking at him you idiot! You're with him 24/7 and you didn't notice it, how dense can you be?"

"I.." But Takao never change in his eyes. He smiles like always, talking non-chalantly, the giggling and teasing, happy and no problem. _Were it all..?_

"You shouldn't have born"

"Huh?"

" What do you think his feeling was, when his parent told him that?"

"That's terrible!" Midorima felt really angry. What parents told their children that thing?

"Well, the fight was really big, even the neighbours knew about it. That was the consultary teacher said and that's why she wanted me to keep an eye for him"

"Why didn't you tell me before!?"

"Ah, I was going to, but this happened before I got the time.."

_Why didn't that idiot told me? He said he is my partner! No, why didn't I realized it by myself?_

"Ah, and I've tried calling his parents, but they acted like they doesn't care and won't come"

_If only I realized it sooner.._

"But, but.. Takao is always smiling.." Midorima was shaking.

"_Shin-chann~! Good morning~!" he was always thought it as a normal thing, greeted by Takao with his warm smile every morning, everyday.. but what if inside..Takao wasn't smiling.. he was desperate_..

Suddenly he realized something.

"That can't be.. he was strange back then because.."

"As for me, I think Takao only had you. The one he can depend and believes on. If you ever leave him, he'll.."

"Break down"

"I.. kinda thought that Takao maybe..it's not because of the wound.. I think he chose to forget everything. He wanted to erase all of his pain in his heart..he just chose to forget..unconcious, or conciously"

"No way!"

_He chose to forget? That's ridiculous!_

_Because..because.._

_Is it because.. I abandoned him..?_

_Because I forgot what's important to him?_

_So I made everything worst to him?_

_Because he thought no one needs him.._

Midorima's heart really in a great pain. Now that he realized it all, it was too late.

Midorima ran back to the room. There Takao was chatting with Miyaji and Kimura. Not as lively as always, but they seemed to enjoy it. Takao even smiled!

Midorima walked to him, but as soon as Takao saw him, Takao throw his look to another direction, with an annoyed expression, trying to ignore him.

"Takao" Midorima called, but Takao pretended like he didn't hear it.

_Why?_

_Why he avoids me?_

"Takao! Don't just ignore me!"

"So noisy~ I don't want you to be here, though, so I don't want to hear anything from you" he cover his ears with his hands

That stabbed Midorima's very depths.

_Takao is..actually saying that?_

_But, but.._

_Wait_

_Didn't he do the same to Takao all the time?_

"_So noisy, shut up, Takao"_

_Takao was always just smiling after he heard it_

His heart ached.

_Is this what Takao felt?_

_He was always smiling, but.. what it was..inside?_

_Could it be..he's really hurt?_

Takao didn't care for it and continued his chat with Miyaji and kimura

Midorima just stood there, confused

_No_

_No_

_Takao, please don't ignore me_

_Look at me_

_Please look at me_

_Please_

_Like always.._

"Maybe you should go home today, you stayed here from yesterday, right?" Ootsubo said from behind him. It looked like he understood Midorima's feelings.

"Hmm.." Midorima nodded and walked away, with a desperate aura.

When Midorima was gone, Kimura stared at Takao. "Why are you avoiding him, Takao? You used to be a very good friends"

"It's.."

They waited curiously for the answer.

"Well, I said I don't like him!" Takao turned away, blushing. The senpais sweatdropped. Why Takao turned into a tsundere like Midorima? Maybe his head really crashed.

"S.-so.. why don't you like him?"

.

"It's just.." Takao played his finger. "before I woke up, I had this really lonely and desperate feeling in my dream.. it disappeared after I was awake but.. I don't know why, I'm always feeling it, the same feeling, everytime he was around me..or even touch me.."

"Only around Midorima?"

"Yeah.. I'm scared.. if he come to me.. I don't want to feel it again.. I don't want to come back like that, it was really hurt, it's scary!" Takao gripped his clothes tightly. He looked like about to cry.

Ootsubo patted his back. "I understand. But he'll come for you for sure"

"No!"

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. We're here for you" he embraced Takao, who let out his tears to flow, trembling. Miyaji and Kimura just stayed silent.

Xxxxxxx

Midorima leaned against his bed, playing with his cellphone. _What happened yesterday and today_, he thought of it countless times. He stared at Takao's message for the hundreds times.

**You don't remember?**

He couldn't imagining with what face Takao wrote it, before he got into accident. What feelings he could have with him, after the fight.

Now that it came to this, Midorima didn't know what he should do anymore. Takao had hated him.

_I want you to come back_

_To the usual you_

_It's really.. lonely_

_Without you_

Then Midorima cam to this idea. He quickly searched '_that person_'s number on his phone and called.

"Shintaro? Is something the matter?" Right, the person he called was Akashi, his previous captain.

"Umm.. I want to ask you.." he didn't know how to put it all. "If you lose something important because of you..and you feel guilty of it, but it wont be with you again.. and you don't know what to do.. what will you do, Akashi?"

"What is this? A quiz?" Akashi grinned. "But of course, I will eventually take it back, no matter what"

"Even if it will hurt you?"

"That's right. I will have my important thing back with me, no matter what it cost. I don't care what others will say, but isn't that obvious? Even if we lose it, we can still run for it again"

"I see.." Midorima smiled. "Thank you, Akashi"

"I don't mind, but what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell you later when I have succesfully take it back"

"Seems interesting" Akashi giggled again. "I shall wait for your report then"

The call ended.

_Yeah, I should do it_

_What I can only do_

_I want to apologize to him_

_I want to tell him the truth_

_That I love him too_

_I want him to be beside me_

_I want to save him_

"I'll have you back.. no matter what happened.."

Xxxxxxxx

Takao was sitting alone on his bed, reading a book. The book was his diary, not that the old him wrote at that everyday, though. He just filled it when he had the mood. And it filled with scribbles about everything went around him.

The diary was given by Ootsubo senpai, when he came to Takao's house to grab some clothes to change for him. The house was empty, and Ootsubo found that on Takao's table. He thought he should bring it to Takao, so maybe Takao could remember.

The diary was filled with photos, too.

Takao stared at them with cold eyes.

Apparently, the book had a name that mentioned the most. And a person that popped very mostly with him.

_**Me and Shin-chan won the match!**_

_**Shin-chan looked cute with his lucky item, a rabbit ears!**_

_**Shin-chan looks in a really bad mood today, I tried to comfort him, but it wasn't so easy**_

_**Shin-chan wanted to come to Seirin's match. Is he really concerned about that Kuroko?**_

_**When I'm with Shin-chan, I can forget everything's burdening me**_

_**But Shin-chan won't look at me, me and me only**_

"Shin-chan..was it?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Story of Hope-Takao's verse: Promise**

**Day ****3**** : ****The Person I like**

Takao looked at the outsides's view from the window, it was such a bright, sunny day. But he wasn't allowed to go outside apart from the his room, he must rest in bed as long as he can to recover quickly, the doctor said. But he was getting bored of it.

_The senpais said they'll go visit me after the practice's finished_

_Hmm, what should I do? There's nothing to do here and.._

His eyes met the book that had been let lying on the table beside him.

His diary. He read it yesterday and got some weird feelings about it

He took it and opened it again, careseeing everything written there once again.

_It's really all about Shin-chan_

_Shin-chan.. who is that?_

_Was he really important for 'me'?_

He finally came to the last page, the date was the day before he got into accident

**Great, they hate me now, if they really hate it, why they born me? Why they got married in the first place?**

**But I don't feel anything, haha**

**I still have Shin-chan**

**Shin-chan will never leave me, right?**

Takao made an irritated face.

_Err.. so I was kinda hated? Except by this Shin-chan? I don't understand.._

_Whatever. I'm..not the same as the 'me' before_

_I guess the past wasn't so amusing, I can just throw it right?_

Takao closed the book and threw it away from the window beside him.

"Bye, Shin-chan, whoever you are"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ouch" the book landed exactly at a certain blue haired boy's head outside the hospital. He rubbed his head while picking the dropped book, the suspect who hit his head.

"Oi, what's that? Are you alright?" the tall red haired boy beside him looked surprised by the sudden thing that fell from the sky.

"..A book, I suppose" the boy, Kuroko blinked curiously at the thing on his hand. "A diary?The owner is..Takao Kazunari?Takao-kun?"

"Maybe he dropped that from his room up there? Well, we're here to visit him after all so we can bring it back to him" the redheahed boy, Kagami, stared at it too, and looked as curious as Kuroko.

"I wonder.. can we take a peek at it?"

"You're thinking the same thing as me, let's take a..little look" the two began to open it without hesitation.

.

"Takao-kun really likes Midorima-kun, huh.." Kuroko blinked amusedly after a quick read.

"Well, it's very obvious.. you could tell by how he cling to that Midorima everytime" Kagami tried hard not to laugh.

"Kagami-kun, how can you laugh off someone's feeling? Anyway, it must be important to him, we must hurry and bring it ba- "

"What are you guys doing here?" a sound surprised them, and when they turned back, it was Midorima.

"Midorima-kun, long time no see" Kuroko bowed while smiling

"Yo, we heard that your 'shadow's gotten into accident, so we wanna take a look and say 'hi' to him"

"Hmpf.. that's too kind of you,to visit your enemies.. anyway, I'm going to see him too, follow me" Midorima countinued walking, as Kuroko and Kagami walked behind him.

"Hey, Kuroko, is it my feeling or.."

"Yeah, Midorima-kun isn't as tsundere as always? I can't tell whether his mood is good or bad.."

The two of them kept whispering to each other until they stopped infront of a door, with a 'Kazunari Takao' plate on it.

Midorima opened it, and smiling _('smile? That Midorima? Okay that's really scary!' Kuroko and Kagami thought while taking a step back)_

"Takao! I come to visit you!" Midorima tried to make the smile as happy as he can.

"Ahhh! You again! Go away!" Takao throw his pillow to Midorima again, but now Midorima could avoid it. Instead, it landed right on Kagami's face.

"I told you to not come anymore!"

"Well, I can't help it. You're my most important partner after all, so I must take care of you"

Kagami and Kuroko put a big O in their mouth. It's the first time they see Midorima being..blunt?and not embarrased? All of this time he always denied about Takao being his partner..or more

Midorima walked closer and took out a box from his bag.

" Here, I bring you your favorite chocolate cake from the usual shop"

"My favorite? I don't even know what it is! And don't think you can buy me with food!"

"Really? But it looks delicious isnt't it?" Midorima opened the box right infront of Takao's eyes, which suddenly sparkling like little kid. But it suddenly turned into a confused one for a moment, and came back to the spark.

"U..uhhh.. since you bought it, then it can't be helped, I'll eat it" Takao looked away from Midorima, and Midorima could see a little blushing from him.

Well, he learned the technique with food from Takao back then, too. He being the tsundere and Takao could always bait him with food. He never thought that he'll be the one using it. And now..

'_Takao like this..is somehow..cute'_ Midorima suddenly spirited up.

Kagami and Kuroko's face were pale when they see what happened infront of them.

"Hey,hey.. why is Takao like this too? You guys switched personality or what?" Kagami couldn't hide the big shock he got. Kuroko was nodding scaredly beside him.

"Eh? Who are they?" Takao asked while hugging the box he got from Midorima.

"The tall one with red hair is Kagami Taiga, and the short blue one is Kuroko Tetsuya. They're our rival from Seirin Highschool"

"Huh?Huh?" Kagami and Kuroko looked at each other. "Could it be.."

"That's right, Takao lost all of his memories after the accident"

.

.

"Ehhhhhh?"

**Xxxxxx**

"Uh, and he acts that way to you?" Kuroko pointed at Takao, who was sitting in his bed eating the cake Midorima gave him.

"Yeah"

"Kagami-kun, please stop laughing on other's misfortunes"

Kagami still chuckled hard in the room's corner, his shoulder was shaking hard.

"But.. to think that **that** Takao become like this.. tsundere, and moreover, he hate Midorima, that's..that's too ridiculous!" Kagami laughed again. But stopped after Kuroko punched him on the head.

"So to make him like you again, you try to becime nicer huh?"

"That's right. You're sharp as ever, Kuroko" Midorima pushed up his glasses. He looked back at Takao who was enjoying the cake happily like a little kid.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give you this. Here, it's your lucky item today, a stuffed black cat" Midorima opened his bag again and let out the thing he said, and gave it to Takao.

"This doll? It's so cu—" Takao caught a glance of the smiling Midorima beside him, and suddenly throw it back. "I don't need it"

"No, you need this lucky item to get your memories back" Midorima give it back to Takao, but Takao pushed it back to him.

"I said I don't need it!"

"You need it"

"I don't"

"Need too"

And the pushover continued. Midorima had forgotten his resolution to smile in front of Takao and back to his old nagging self. They glared at each other with dark face.

"Um, should we stop them?" Kuroko looked at Kagami, sweatdropped.

"This stupid couple..well, why don't you try, Kuroko?" Kagami looked back confusedly.

"What is this lucky item? You're so weird!" they heard Takao yelled at Midorima

"How dare you! This is for your sake, idiot!" and now they fight like little kids. Midorima pinched Takao's cheek and Takao pulled Midorima's hair.

" Who're you calling idiot, you weird green hair!"

"Weird? You little—"

"Stop please, you two" Kuroko suddenly stood beside them, and pushing them to keep their distance far.

"Why you, Kuro—" Midorima and Takao wanted to complain but stopped after they saw the dark, scary aura behind Kuroko. So they kept silence for their safety.

"First, Takao-kun, you shouldn't act like that to a person who try to be nice to you. Here, take this stuffed cat and say 'thank you' to Midorima-kun" Kuroko picked up the stiffed doll which was forgotten and fell on the floor before because of the fight.

"Ehh, why should I?" Takao pouted, but Kuroko gave him a glare. "Uuh...fine..th-thanks" Takao chirped, blushing and looked away from the others's stare.

"Hmph, you should do that sooner" Midorima smirked

"Whaddya say?"

"Yes, yes, stop it, Midorima-kun. You too should apologize to Takao-kun for being a meanie and act childishly. I thought you said you want to be nice to him" Kuroko sighed.

"Yeah, yeah,apologize!" now it's Takao who smirked

"What?" Midorima almost lost his temper, but he remember he must act kindly like a nice guy. "So..sorry, then"

"Now you two've made up. Easy, isn't it?" Kuroko smiled and brought their hand together for a handshake.

"You're really good at things like this huh, Kuroko?" Kagami said from the back. Apparently, he was laughing, again. _'That tsundere-duo is so funny'_

"Hey,you..err, Midorima" Takao suddenly said, surprising the other three.

_It's weird_

_He usually calls me Shin-chan_

_Even though I always yelled at him because of it_

_But now, I don't.._

_I want him to call me like always.._

"You should stop caring about me if you don't like it" he continued.

"Hah? Nonsense, I will take care of you, no matter what"

"Why?"

"Because you're my partner"

"What if I said we should stop being partner?"

"That's never gonna happen"

"And if I tell you to stop coming here?"

"I'll come everyday"

"Argh! Why are you really stubborn?"

"Because I like you"

.

.

"Huh?'

"Huh?" Kuroko and Kagami were shocked too. _**That Midorima, so bluntly...confessing his feeling? In the past he would NEVER ever said that.**_

Takao seemed like he didn't know how to react after that confessions. When suddenly something popped up in his head.

"Ah! Sorry, you know, I found that I had a person I like before I lost my memories. So don't get your hopes up because I forgot him. Yeah, that's why. And I don't like you" Takao said with a confused face. He got no other reason.

"Person..you liked?"

"That reminds me. Takao-kun, I found this down there. It's your's isn't it? Your diary" Kuroko took out a book to them.

"Takao's diary?"

"What? That's!" _I threw it before, how can it come back here?_

"Yeah, the person you liked is Shin-chan, isn't it?" Kagami teased him

"You read this? That's not so polite, reading other's diary!" Takao hurriedly pulled the book from Kuroko and hugged it. "Yeah, I liked Shin-chan! even though I don't know who is him.."

"That's me"

.

.

"Eh?"

"Shin-chan is me. You used to call me Shin-chan" Midorima pushed his glasses up again. His face was really red. "So you liked me, huh? Then our love is not onesided"

Takao's face was turning really,really red.

"How wonderful" Kuroko gave them an applause.

"It..." Takao felt his face was really hot now.

"So we've become boyfriends?" Midorima smiled

.

.

" IT CAN'T BE!I TAKE IT BACK! I DIDN'T LIKE HIM!"he yelled, feeling really embarassed.

" But that book is the proof"

"HUAAAHH! GET OUT! DON'T EVER COME AGAIN!" he threw all things near him, forcing the others to leave.

"Hey, hey..Ouch!" Kagami got another pillow landed on his head.

"I'll come again tomorrow, then" Midorima said before he rushly got out from the room and closed the door.

"Takao-kun really changed.." Kuroko huffed, but then smiled at Midorima.

"But I think that Takao..kind of cute" Midorima was still blushing. Somehow it was interesting, maybe this is what Takao always feel after teasing him?

"Yeah, it's amusing, somehow"

"Hey, look what he's done to me! How can you say that cute!" Kagami rubbed his head.

"It's usual for you,right, Kagami-kun? We'll go home then, and I think we will come again"

"Hm" Midorima nodded.

_What kind of trick should I use tomorrow?_

_So he can like me again.._

_And regain his memories_

_I hope the day he remember me will come soon_

_And come back to the usual, cheerful Takao_

_(on the second thought, this Takao isn't so bad either, but I miss the old one better)_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Story of Hope-Takao's verse: Promise**

**Day 4 : Photos and Apologizes**

"So.. what exactly happened between you and Takao yesterday, Midorima?" Ootsubo asked him when they headed to Takao's room. They've agreed to decrease their practice's time to visit Takao everyday, even though yesterday Midorima escaped by himself first.

"Hmph, something good" Midorima smiled and looked satisfied. The event yesterday played again in his head.

"Good? Well, when we came to him in the evening, Takao sulked and tried to burn his diary" Ootsubo sweatdropped.

"What?"

"We stopped him, and he started to cried like a little kid saying it's your fault" Miyaji continued the story.

"Hmm, then, next time I'llmake sure I take a proper look at that book, or maybe I should take it from him? Ah, no, make a copy is way more.."

"What the hell?What are you mumbling about? You sounded like a weido pervy!"Miyaji yelled out and slapped Midorima's head angrily.

"Midorima.. did Takao hit you so hard yesterday that you get your head crashed or something? You looked like a different person" Kimura felt unsecured and walked away from him a step

"Nope, I just think that if I don't act honestly like this then Takao won't forgive me yet. So, I just take responsibilities for my late actions..towards him" Midorima put his finger on his chin, seemed to think deeply

"Yeah, right.." the other three were speechless. Midorima REALLY isn't Midorima again, despite it's good ..or not. So now they have two 'aliens' in their life. Because Takao become like that too. Somehow, they thought the same thing and sighed altogether.

And when they came infront of Takao'r room's door, they had a bad feeling.

.

"Takao" Midorima opened it without hesitation, nor knowing the dark aura coming from the door.

"Nooooooo!" again, a pillow and a stuffed cat flew toward Midorima, but he could easily avoid it. "GO..AWAY..I..REALLY..MEAN..IT" Takao looked desperately angry.

"Don't tell me 'this' has become your everyday routine?" unlike Kagami, even though the pillow and doll flew at him, Ootsubo could catch it. As expected of Shuutoku's captain.

"Even though today I bought you your favorite caramel pudding?" Midorima put up a box again.

"I won't be tricked by food again today, humph!" Takao threw his face to other side, acting like a child again.

"But this one is really really delicious, see?" Midorima sticked the box really close to Takao's face.

"That won't work again"

"You'll regret it, you know"

"I won't"

They glared at each other, ready to take the fight.

"Umm, you guys.." Ootubo scratched his head, didn't know what to do. The other two seemed speechless too.

"Senpaiii, this person 's disturbing mee" Takao stood up and cling into Ootsubo.

"In my eyes you seem getting along well, the two of you"

"How can that be?" Takao protested. "Ouch,ouch" he suddenly patted his still bandaged head.

"You should rest more. Here, I'll help you to the bed"

Ootsubo took Takao to the bed, trying his hard to ignore the glare Midorima gave him. It's not like he's going to take Takao from him, anyway.

"Is it still hurt, Takao?" Kimura looked worried

"Nah, I'm fine. It just.. yeah, sometimes" Takao lied on his bed.

"Then, I'll give you this" Midorima stepped closer sand leaned down. He kissed Takao's tiphead. "There, it doesn't hurt anymore right?"

.

.

Everyone blushed (only Miyaji whose face became pale) and of course, eventually Takao,whose face was as red as a tomato.

"Wha—wha.." He was lost in words.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU PERVERT!?" Takao finally yealp out and pushed midorima away from him.

"What? A simple recovery charm for my boyfriend, of course" Midorima stared inocently at Takao. "I read it on the '1000 Ways to Get Your Love' book"

"Who's boyfriend with who?" Takao slapped Midorima with his pillow. " Don't ever dream of that! Weido! Haahh hands off meee!"

"I guess.. you're so lovey dovey, huh.. Maybe we should leave you alone.." ootsubo sighed, and dragged Kimura and Miyaji out. "Okay, see you tomorrow"

And so they left in a rush.

'Wait-! Don't leave me alone with him!"

Blam.

The door's closed.

.

"..."

"You should go home too"

"I'll stay here"

"Geez, you never listened to me.. You just give me a big headache,you know?"

"Is your head alright? Maybe I should give it a kiss once more—"

"DONT EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN" Takao gave a quick reply

"I understand. Then this pudding may help you get your head at ease" Midorima opened the box.

"I don't wanna eat it" Takao sighed.

"Here, open you mouth.. aaaah" Midorima pointed the spoon with the pudding on it into Takao.

.

"Are you crazy? I'm not gonna fed up from you!"

"This will make the food more delicious, and they say this'll work on a kid who refused to eat"

"No way! I'm not a child! I can eat by myself!"

"Hurry, open up"

"Are you really my partner? You seems like to torture me much.."

"It's called affection" Midorima raised up his thumbs

".. Something's wrong with you.." Takao felt he lost all of his energy just to chat with the green haired guy beside him. Yep, he finally gave up. He opened his mouth and let midorima fed him.

"Mm, it's delicious" at least Takao looked happy about the taste.

Midorima froze beside him.

_Damn and now I just realized how cute Takao is_

_I should've took a picture_

_._

_Wait, why I act like that idiot Kise?_

_Calm down, Shintarou_

_._

"What are you looking at?"

"Eh? Ah, sorry. Nothing"

Takao stared suspiciously at him.

.

.

"So, now that I've finished eating, you should go" Takao sighed, looking at tha frozen boy

"Hmm? Ah, yeah, I've got to go soon, and this is your lucky item today" he handed over a small bag to Takao

"What is this? A doll again?"

"Your lucky item today is.. a thing that hold precious memories for you" Midorima smiled

So many photos there.

Photo of him with Midorima.

Photos with the senpais too.

He was always smiling and looked cheerful on those photo.

But he looked the happiest when he's in the picture with midorima

"_Takao, what's the point of taking so much photo? It's pointless, or should I say, useless"_

"_Don't say it like that Shin-chan! Photos are important, you know! It can take the moments we want to treasure.. so we can remember it forever!"_

"_Hmph, whatever. You shoul spend your time practicing than waste it on that"_

"_Ahaha, just as the ace-sama says.."_

"_Let's go back to the practice then"_

_Midorima turned back and walked away_

"_But photos are really amazing isn't it?" Takao didn't move from the place, still staring happily at the photos of him and Midorima. "It makes it like..the time froze, when you see this.. I hope that I can always be together with Shin-chan like this.. that everything won't change.."_

_Midorima continued walking, hiding his embarassment, and..a little..sadness?_

"Those are the picture you took. I thought maybe you would remeber if I bring these to you"

"I still.. don't get the slighest idea.."

"Hmm?"

" Is memories..really that important? So you must make me remember it?" Takao gripped the photos. "Don't you have things you want to forget?"

"It's important. There maybe things that are painful, and sad. But I won't regret for having it. It made me grow. So I can become the 'me' today" Midorima looked directly into Takao's eyes. "At least, I don't ever want to forget about you"

"But I.. don't feel anything about you anymore.."

"Even so, you are still the most important to me" Midorima leaned closer to Takao, only leaving a little distance between them. He kissed Takao's forehead again, and smiled. "Now, I have to go. I'll come again tomorrow"

Takao didn't answer.

When Midorima almost reached the door, Takao's voice suddenly stopped him.

"I'm sorry"

.

.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry that I can't be the 'Takao' like these photos"

.

.

Midorima didn't know what to answer to the other boy.

Despite he forget everything, despite how he acts toward Midorima

Takao was.. still 'Takao'

"It's not your fault"

_Yeah_

_Actually it was my fault_

_That you become like this_

_So I'm the one who should apologize_

_Sorry_

Midorima smiled and closed the door.

.

.

Takao hold the photos like it'll disappear at any moment.

He knew that 'Takao' is really precious for others

But..

"I can't.. smile like him"

"I don't know.. how to be 'him' "

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm sorry to post this late..cos I got rly busy and gosh,,writing every chapter in one day sure is a super hard challenge..with classes on my face..so yeah, I update these two in a go!**

**Sorry for being REALLY REALLY OOC! I don't even know where my hands moved..what did I typed anyway? But hope ya could enjoy at least a little part of it.. zzzzz (sorry, I lacked sleep from writing these)**

**Story of Hope-Takao's verse: Promise**

**Day 5 : Don't Go?**

It was black

Pure darkness, not even a single trace of light

Can't run, can't talk, can't move

Just like the darkness consumed all of him

Even though he can't feel anything, he could hear a voice; a man's voice

But it wasn't the voice of his savior

Instead the voice gave him more depression, more sad impression, made his heart aches

_What is this?_

_Why __I__ feel so uneasy?_

_Whose voice is that?_

"I don't remember" the voice kept bugging him

_Who is it?_

_He doesn't remember?_

_Wait_

_Why it feels like, he had heard it, somewhere..before.._

'_He' said it to me?_

_Who is 'he'?_

"I don't need you"

The voice became more and more faint

Until it disappeared

_No_

_NoNoNo NoNoNoNoNoNoNo_

_NO_

_Don't.._

_Don't leave me!_

.

.

"Takao?"

Takao opened his eyes, a really closed up Midorima's face came upon his view

"Huh?"

"Do you have a nightmare? You suddenly hug me when I want to wake you.."

Takao looked at his surroundings. Yeah, he HUGGED Midorima, who leaned his tall body down to him. He caught the tall red haired boy and the shorter blue haired; he remember their name is Kagami and Kuroko; standing close to the door.

Hmm..wait..

He embraced Midorima?

"Hwaaaah! You pervert! Lemme go!" He pushed Midorima as hard as he could

.

"You're the one who hugged me"

"It's an accident! Never happened!"

"You two seems grew really closer in a short time.." Kuroko smiled watching the two.

"You're wrong!" Takao pouted. "Listen! That pervert tried to fed me, and then kiss me yesterday! Can't you do something to that pervy?"

"...Is it really matters?" Kagami reacted lightly

"You can report him to the police"

"What? Oi, Kuroko! Don't do that!"

"There, there, before you lost your memories, you used to cling on him as long as you can. Hmm, and so lovey dovey, I believe"

"Gross" Takao replied quickly. "No way in hell"

"That hurts, Takao" Midorima pushed up his glasses that fell down from the shock

"Let's see.. you used to hold his arm every time..like this" Kuroko gave an example by holding Kagami's arm. Kagami, of course, surprised by the action and blushed really hard.

"Ku..Kuroko?"

"I really did..that?" Takao looked horrified all of sudden

"No, no, I believe it was more closer than that.." Midorima pointed at the two

"You! Stop making it worse!" Takao punched him while blushing.

_Oh my gosh that's so nasty did I really do that kind of thing?_

_Holding other's hand so intimately like that.. oh yeah, I used to liked him.. great_

_So embarrassing.._

Takao hid his red face behind his hands.

"O,oi..Kuroko.. let go, it's so embarassing " Kagami's face was red as well

"Eh? Kagami-kun doesn't want me to hold him like this?" Kuroko put up a cute sad puppy eyes toward the taller boy, that stabbed directly the his heart

"No, no! It's not like that! I'm extremely happy !" Kagami denied it with all of his might

"Then this is fine as well, right?" Kuroko moved his hand and now he's holding Kagami's body. Kagami grasped, but he just blushed silently and hold Kuroko back.

.

Takao looked disturbed by the two.

While Midorima stared intentionally at the two, lost in mind, and sometimes nodded by himself

"You guys..if you want to be so flirty like that, then do it outside" Takao finally said

"Oh, sorry" Kuroko let go of his hand from Kagami

"Geez, you guys—" Takao stopped because he suddenly felt arms pulling him back

Midorima held him tightly in his chest

.

Takao felt his heart skipped a beat (not that he want to admit it) and that hug.. somehow felt really nice to his body

"..What are you doing?"

"This is what lovers do, just like them, right? Hmm, I'm sorry I didn't notice it before"

"We are not lovers!" Takao tried to escape, but he couldn't move. "And I told you not to touch me"

"But I can't help it.. I want to touch you! Maybe if I touch you more, your memories will go back"

"…." _Huh? I feel..strange.._

.

"Midorima-kun, you might as well give him a kiss"

"What'd you say!?" Takao blushed while struggled strongly from Midorima's embrace

"You're right" Midorima nodded

"Gyaah, don't just agree with that, you meanie! Let go!"

But Midorima's face moved closer and closer to him, as Takao grew in panic, didn't know what to do

He didn't really hate it, but…

.

An inch before their lips met each other.

.

.

"Takaocchi! Are you alright? Sorry, I just got the news and—"Kise broke in to the room, freezing the scene

"Whoops"

Aomine grinned behind him. "Sorry, we're coming at the wrong time,you can continue, though, don't mind us"

Takao got his power back and pushed Midorima away, that Midorima almost fell.

" That's not it! And who are you guys?" Takao yelled, while hiding a little blush he got from the.. 'almost kissing' scene

"Takaocchii! You really do forget us? Wahhh, poor thing!" And now Kise's the one's hugging him, crying like a child

" Takao-kun, they're Kise-kun and Aomine-kun, your rivals at basketball too"

"Huh? I don't really care, but, stop being so clingy to me!" Takao pushed Kise to let him go

"Takaocchi~ so cruel~ we're gossip buddies, aren't we? I even got Midorimacchi's secret photos for you back then~ and this is what I get.."

"What? No way, no no no, I don't even remember it—" Takao blushed again and denied it as fast as he can_. I..what?his photos? God gimme a break!_

" You said it's for your collection~!" Kise still whined

'_The hell?'_ Takao thought

"I..if you really want it, then you should ask me first" Midorima blushed while pushing up his glasses for the hundreds times, back to his tsundereness

"You shut up!"

"Hmm.. Takao, you really.." the others stared at him pitifully

"Hey guys, I think I know a way to cure amnesia" Aomine suddenly said

"Really?"

"Yep, now, I'll try it!" Aomine smiled and stood closer to Takao.

.

Takao got a bad feeling about this

.

.

**Thud!**

Aomine punched Takao's head really hard

.

The others just sweatdropped,

Takao cried

"It hurtssss!"

"Oi, what're you doing to Takao, you Ahomine!" Midorima protected Takao

"I saw it on TV, if you smack him hard enough, you'll get the memories return"

"Huh, he's a really violent guy" Kagami blinked in amazement

"Look who's talking" Kuroko sighed

"Oi, I'm not violent you know!"

"Takaocchi~ you okay? "

"Does it return? Hey!"

"Takao, does your head still hurts?" Midorima patted his head gently in worries

.

"My memories haven't go back, and my head really hurts, thanks to him"

"I see.."

"Anyway, you guys.." Takao changed his eyes into a murderous ones. "**YOU'RE REALLY NOISY SO CAN YOU PLEASE GO AWAY?"** he said it while smiling, but of course he couldn't hide his murderous aura behind him.

"Ye..yessir!" the crowd suddenly kept silent and ran away as fast as they could

Midorima ran too, scared for his life, but stopped at the door when Takao called his name

"..You're going too?" Takao gave him a sad lonely face, but to Midorima it was just super cute

"Don't tell me..you're lonely without me?"

.

"..I take back what I said, just go"

Midorima smiled

"I'll come again tomorrow, don't worry"

And he closed the door, leaving only Takao in that room

**Xxxxx**

"Whoa..that was..scary! Why Takaocchi looked like Akacchi for a while back there?" Kise was still shivering

"You're right..but what scare me most..is him!" Aomine pointed his finger at Midorima. " Why the hell are you grinning like that, Midorima? It's creepy!"

"Hmm? Ahh, today Oha-Asa was right! It's my luckiest day"

"You called Takao got mad like that lucky?"

"Not just that, but..ah, the angry Takao back there? It sure was like I saw the 'normal' Takao for a second there. Maybe because you smacked him, Aomine? Thank you"

"Normal..Takao?"

"Yeah, you know, I accidently caught him like that once. He was being threatened by a group of deliquents,behind the street. So when I thought I should save him.. he just did. That" Midorima smiled again, looked amused. "He made the whole gangs scared and knelt down begging for their lives. But when he saw me he got his innocent smile as usual. I like that part of him too"

"Midorima-kun.. I don't know what to say anymore" Kuroko took a few steps back, as well as Kise and Aomine. Midorima's never been this weird. Okay, he's weird,but today's the weirdest. And a happy Midorima was scary too. As scary as a teletubbies in a haunted house.

"And when he saw me like he beg to not leave me..Takao is Takao, after all..hmm" but when Midorima looked around again, everyone's gone.

"Huh? Kuroko?Kagami?Kise?Aomine? I'm not finished with my story yet!"

**Xxxx**

_Don't go_

_Don't leave me_

_Why he suddenly felt that towards him?_

_It hurts_

_And it's just hopeless_

"_He doesn't like me..the one he like is.. 'Takao'"_

"_So I can't become, the one for him"_

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahh~ it's shucks..this chapter is really shucks~ I wrote it with my eyes half opened. It's getting on the desperate scene, but i can't pull it together~ sorry~ I messed up..**

**Seems like I'm getting amnesia too..Who am I? Where am I? Why am i writing this crap?*whoops* grammar? What is that? Takao? Who is that? *slapped***

**just.. a..little..bit..more.. /dies**

**Story of Hope-Takao's verse: Promise**

**Day 6 : Who is he?**

_How long will it go?_

_How long will I be like this?_

_When will it come back?_

_When will he come back?_

_When will I gone?_

_._

_._

_I'm scared_

**Xxxx**

"Takao, how are you today?" Midorima cheerily opened the door to Takao's room.

Takao blinked at him. No answer.

"I brought you your favorite cookies and your lucky item" Midorima walked closer.

Still, no response

"Why are you so quiet today? It feels weird, our meeting everyday usually starts up with a fight"

Takao just stared him blankly.

"Takao? You alright?"

"Ummn.."

"Is your head hurts? Because that Ahomine yesterday?"

"Nope.. I'm fine"

"..."

"..."

"Argh, I can't take it anymore! I tried to be nice to you, why haven't you given me response?"

Midorima pinched Takao's cheek

"Ouchh! Midorima, you're such a meanie!" he finally squaked

Midorima smiled. "You finally get your spirits back. That's just Takao"

"Eh.."

.

"_You're always smiling like an idiot"_

"_Eh? Me?" _

"_Who else do you think I'm talking about here?" Midorima sighed_

"_Well, smile make everything's better! And I'm not like you, who never smiled and always soo grumpy!"_

"_Stop it, smiling,you're making my eyes blind"_

"_Oho~ is it because my smile's shining brightly that make you hard to see, Shin-chan?"_

"_I'm so bored to see that. It's creepy after a long time you see it"_

"_Re~ally? I won't care if someday you miss my smile so much and beg me for it~"_

"_It'll never happen. You're always happy and full of spirits after all"_

"_Do you think so?"_

.

Takao grasped Midorima's clothes, he leaned on Midorima's body

"Hey.. how did 'he' usually acts?"

"He?"

" ..'Takao'"

Midorima looked down to reach Takao's eyes. But the other bot was looking down too so their eyes couldn't met

"Why are you asking that now?"

"I just.."

"..."

"..."

They came to an awkward silence

"..Takao was really chit chatty, always noisy, all clingy to me. You used to be so friendly over strangers, so stubborn and pushy, sometimes annoying"

"Huh.."

"But he's kind and gentle, and always so sensitive towards other"

Midorima leaned down, placing his hands both on Takao's side of face.

" I'm falling in love with Takao"

.

"_Hey, Shin-chan, do you hate me?"_

"_What is with that question?" Midorima snorted. He was still practicing his shoots when Takao decided to stay beside him watching._

"_Because~ you always acted so cruel to me~ and always tortured me~ eh, then will that make you a sadist?"_

"_Shut up! It's because you're annoying! And don't think of me in that way too!" the ball he shot missed due to the anger_

"_Then do you hate me? Because I'm annoying?"_

"_That's not it" Midorima sighed_

"_Ehh? Then you like me?"_

"_..Idiot, just shut up, will you?"_

"_Ehh? Shin-chan, acting all tsundere again? I bet inside you're saying 'I like you very much', right?"_

_**Bulls eye**_

" _Ta-Ka-oooo.. shut up before I kick you out"_

"_Wahh, Shin-chan, so meaniee.. If you keep being tsundere like that, you can never confess to the person you like!"_

"_Humph, that's none of your business!"_

"_Eh~ that's my business too! Since I'm.. I'm.."_

"_I'm?"_

"_I'm.. what am i to you, Shin-chan?"_

_._

"_You're just my partner"_

"_..Oh, that's right, I forget, haha" Takao smiled as usual_

'_I lied_

_You're right, I couldn't confessed to you_

_But now, it's different'_

.

.

"Then don't say that to me"

Takao pushed him again, but now gentler than before

"Because you love him, not me"

.

"But, you're Takao"

"I'm not him. I can't even be..him"

"You are Takao"

"I'm not..I don't know who is Takao.. I don't know him! I don't care about him!"

"Then why are you crying?"

Tears rolling from Takao's sparkling eyes.

"Just who is.. Takao?" he cried "Who the hell is he?"

"Takao, calm down"

"He's got people around him, and even a lover like you, he always smiles and cheerful. It looks like he never got any trouble with him!

_You're wrong_

_Takao was actually lonely_

"But.. But that everything isn't mine.. because no matter I try, I can't be..him!"

_You're wrong_

_Because,because_

_No matter happens, you are always Takao_

_Every side of you that you hid_

_Every part of you I didn't know_

_Everything that make me honest with this feeling_

"That's not true"

"Then, who will you choose? That Takao with memory..or me?"

"What?"

_That's ridiculous!_

_You're just the same_

_But I can't deny it.._

_Takao.._

_If you remember about me.. I.._

"You'll surely choose him..huh?"

"No! I.."

_What should I do?_

_Do I have to choose?_

"..Just go home"

"Wait! Takao"

"Please leave me alone" Takao turned to another side. "And don't visit me again"

"Takao!"

"Please, " he smiled sadly "Shin-chan"

_It hurts_

_It hurts so much_

**Xxxx**

"Oh my, what a pitiful story you have, Shintaro" Akashi chuckled through the phone. "However, I don't want to jump into a love quarrel, you have to figure it by yourself, "

"Akashi, you forgot that in our GoM team, we're all homos?"

"..I never forgot, Shintaro, for I'm always right. I have business to do. See you"

And that ended the call with Akashi.

After got kicked out by Takao from the hospital, Midorima just sat desperately in hi bed. When he got home, the first thing he remember was to call Akashi, asking for advice. But Akashi seemed he didn't care enough. He then dialled the next number on his phone.

"Why're you calling?" Kagami's voice could be heard from the other side

"..This is supposed to be Kuroko's phone"

"Yeah, he got outside a seconds ago, what business do you have with him, anyway?"

"I don't want to talk to a kangaroo like you"

"Whaddya say?"

"Because your skill is jumping, right? On the second thought, you remind me of Mario Bros"

"Midorimaaa you bastar-" the scream was bugged by a noise of someone else's voice. Then the phone change control.

"Yes, Midorima-kun? Sorry about earlier"

"Kuroko, I never thought I'll ask you this, but.."

"Hmm?"

"Takao asked me who will I choose, he with memory, or not. What should I do? He hate me now.."

"You can't choose both?"

"Huh?"

"They are the same, so why hesitate? Choose both of them"

"But, he's.."

"Listen, Midorima-kun. Why did Takao-kun ask this, at the first time? It's because he's scared, because you can't being consistent and didn't really ask his feeling"

"So all I have to do..is being more stubborn than him, huh?"

"You just have to tell him what you truly feels"

"..Thank you"

"..Midorima-kun, this is the first time you thank others this bluntly"

"Well, you must had it hard too, sticking with that mushroom eater"

"Kagami-kun? You are certainly right" Kuroko gigled. "Good luck Midorima-kun"

_IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_

_I wonder how many times should I say it so he could accept me?_

**Beep beep**

His phone ringing again, a message

**From : Ono**

**Don't forget that tomorrow is Takao's Birthday! Or you'll regret it again!**

Midorima's lips formed a curve

"That's right"

**TBC**


End file.
